Aro’s lost Daughter Savannah
by Daniela Swan
Summary: Savannah is a half breed between a vampire and human worlds. She has a hard time fixing into the two worlds. What happens when she come cross a family of vampires in the little town of Forks? What would she do when Edward wants her to be his?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry but This is not a Bella and Edward story. Please forgive me... I love them together, i started to write this from my dream point of veiw. Savannah is like my point of veiw if i was in twilight. I don't own none of these names. Thanks and enjoyed.

* * *

Aro's lost Daughter Savannah

By: SliverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

I am a different type of person from the human and vampire worlds put together. On October 31 1908, I was born into both worlds as a half breed. My human side has baby blue eyes, and long blonde hair down pass my knees with little baby curls at the end..

My scents would be classified as being human. I can bring in the blood thirst vampires a mile away.

I am also different with my speed and strength of a vampire with in my petite body.

My thirst for human blood is control easily. Which my human guardian steals from their jobs at the hospitals. I had thousand of care givers in my past and present life on earth. My name is Savannah Volturi, Daughter to Aro and Sarah.

When I was born my mother was a human carrying a vampire's fetal. She had been killed by me at the time of my birth. I can still picture my memory of her lying died with a bloody hole in her womb. I was told by my father that her name was Sarah Swan.

She was more then a weak human to my father's world. He told me stories of her battling vampires with the powers of a slayer. They called her a slayer of time killing twenty vampire in one setting. I had killed my lovely mother. The guilt of the pain still burns a hole in my still dead beating heart.

I was put into hiding by my father which is a high rack vampire in his world. When I was born with in the first couple of months of life. I had grown into a toddler in the eye's of a human.

When I was seven years old being trapped inside of a seventeen year old girl. Now a hundred years later I was frozen inside that seventeen year old girl. I would never lead a normal life.

I would always be moving from different places around the world. I have never been in the same place more then three to five years. I would have different care givers with the moving to different homes. You can say in a human's word I was a foster child.

I talk to my father about once a week on the phone or sometimes on a web cam on the computer. I have only met my father once in my sorry life. He always would tell me to be myself and don't be something that I'm not. A human.

I would yell over the phone I do not want to be like him. I want to be a normal girl with normal friends. I never had a chance to have friends for the fact I was home schooled. I was educated in both human and the vampire worlds histories.

My father is one of the Volturi a high rack vampire into the laws of the vampire world . My father's name is Aro. I know one of the member's of the Volturi's have sex with a human is breaking the law, right? But papa fell in love with one of the human girls that work in the castle but at the time he didn't know she was a slayer.

After I was born, they banned any relationships between a human and a vampire. They didn't want anymore little vampire half breed running around the world. Then they put his only daughter into hiding, saying with my human scent I would have been killed if a stayed with my father in Italy.

So you can say that my birth was always a mystery to the vampire world. When Papa found out that my mother was a slayer. She told him when she was on her death bed. he told me stories about my mother. He would tell me, she was the most beautiful human that walked around the castle. And I took her beauty with my in my hair and eyes. I know my father is a vampire, but his still loves me to keep me safe out of harms way.

The secret was hided with the vampire world about my mother. She was their deadly enemy that can kill them all. I have some of my mother's powers, too. I can smell vampires a town a way, and mind reading. My father has the same power of mind reading which makes my power stronger then others.

But the gifted vampires that can read mind can't read mine. My mind is called a shielded because my slayer side fore bins the vampires to read my mind. You can say they won't know what hit them.

You can say I can be the fastest half vampire in the world. I also like to take time and walk at human speed every where I go. I'm not like the vampires that had been changed into this world I don't have the venom to change a human.

My vampire hunting skills don't come out of me. I never took a chance to learn how to hurt. I would killed myself if I ever hurt a human. I look to them as people who have a family and love one. I receive my diner in a way of people donating their blood to a hospital.

I have never really asked to be born into two different world. Well you can say three worlds if you count my vampire slayer side. I do not count that side of myself for a fact that I had never been trained to fight. I'm have always been treated different between the two worlds. The human's would call me a freak and other upsetting comments about me being different. The vampire's would treat me like I didn't belong to their world because I smelt like a human girl.

That's probably why papa put me in a place outside of Italy. None of the vampires would never know I was a daughter to Aro. Papa found me a nice little old lady to stay with for a while until he thought time for a new care giver.

When I had met the new care giver, she had been in her last twenties. I have been a part of her family for thirties wonderful years now. I saw her wedding, having two wonderful children, and the passing of her husband. She had worked in a local hospital as a nurse when she was younger.

She also would make really good human food too. I can eat the food unlike the normal vampires that lives off of blood of humans. The food has always been more of a treat to me, like chocolate and ice cream is to humans.

My care giver's name is Emma James. Her beloved husband had passed a way about seven years ago. The time that I spent with Emma. She had taught me how to cook and bake. Emma would talk to be for hours in the days being with her.

I love baking with her but is she more then my guardian that papa hired to take care of me. She is my only friend that I have in these worlds that I live in. She been the only one that I stayed with for their whole life time.

Papa always would give me new human care giver with in five years of living with them. He would be scared for them telling others about his world. They could talked about the world of vampires to the human world.

I had talked papa out of killing her after her six year with me. I told him I would love to see her die peacefully in her sleep. I know the day would come very soon to my knowledge.

She came home one day with bad news of cancer in her breast. That was the day I shredded a real human tear in my first hundred years of being live. I love her and I would be glad to part my life on the line for her. My best friend.

Papa asked her if she would like to become a vampire to stay with me forever. She told him that she would like to see her husband again in the after life. I respect her choice and promise her that I would bury her with her lovely husband in London when the time comes.

We moved from London, England to Folks, Washington the day before. Emma did some research on the internet about this little town. She said that Folks was the cloudiest town in the world and no one would say anything about me being different.

I know that I'll be the new freak in the middle of the semesters. I don't make friends very well because people are always scared of me. I'm always excided for being in school for the first time in my sorry life.

I have fair pale skin and my blue eyes sometime changes to a pale bluish sliver. When I'm not feeding probably. I know you saying that I'm a vampire that feeds on human blood.

How can I attend school right? Actually I was never taught how to hunt. My vampire side never developed the hunting side of the skill. That's way Emma bring me blood home from the hospital.

I hope that Forks, Washington will be different this next around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aro's lost Daughter Savannah**

**By: SliverSailorMoonGoddness**

* * *

I had woken up with the sound of rain pounding outside of my window. I guess Emma was right about being the cloudiest place in the united states. I sigh at the rain outside my open window that I just open to smell the clean air.

I went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before getting ready for school. Then I decided on putting on my baby pink tee that said "Bite me" on., with my hip hugger flare jeans. My hair was left down with little curls on the ends.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the kitchen for my breakfast. I walked over to take a seat next to Emma at the kitchen table. I looked over to Emma drinking her coffee with a smile on her face.

"Morning," I said with a smile. I took a bit of my eggs plated in front of me.

"Morning, dear" She smiled taking another sip of coffee. She was always a morning person.

"Don't forget that you have a doctor's appointment this afternoon with Dr. Cullen. Do you want me to go with you after school?" I informed her.

"That would be lovely. But you don't have to. I know what his going to tell me anyways." she said.

I looked at her with a smile, "I want too. You the only family I have here. I'm sure papa would like an update on your cancer too."

"Okay then I'll wait for you after school finish your breakfast. And get ready for your first day of school. I hope the kids don't tease you to much. Also drink your juice too." she said pointing to the cup of blood on the table.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said sipping the blood down in one glop.

"Your lunch is on the counter and your juice is in the V8 bottle. Now get going or you'll be late. See you after school" She said with a smile. Emma always call my other diet juice so people don't get weird about the blood I drink. "oh I enrolled you under my last name. The lady in the office should have your timetable ready for you."

"Okay, thanks" I said walking over to the counter for my lunch and out of the door I went. "bye" I called out to her.

We don't have a chance to go car shopping yet. So I decided to run in my vampire speed to the out side of the school. I stopped a mile before I spotted the school building to walk at human speed.

When I arrived at the school parking lot. The parking lot was filled with students waiting for the bell to ring. I walked through the parking lot passing the other people staring at me.

I knew they would stare and make weird faces at me. I wouldn't really care about their options about me. I am kind of used to them staring at me after all these years in different cities. But this was my first year in a high school and want to fit in this human world.

I heard some of their thoughts about me as I walked into the building. One of the girls thought,

"_that girls looks like a freak." _

"_That can't be her real hair."_

"_her hair has to be dyed."_

"_how did she get here without a car. "_

"_She must have walked miles to get here on time."_

"_She must be poor."_

"_Why didn't she drive to school."_

"_Freak"_

"_she must be like the Cullen."_

" _Freaks." _

Who are the Cullen? I asked myself with tears forming in my eyes. I'm here at this school, because papa thought I would like to make some friends. He was so wrong about making friends outside of both worlds. I just don't fit in their world to make friends with any of them.

I held back my tears and went into the office to get my timetable, and a map of the school. The lady at the front desk was nice, but she still though I was different from the normal students walking in the hall. She commented on how my hair was so beautiful, so I thank you and went to my first class.

The first half of school went by like a blur with the headache of people thoughts of me. I tried to ignore them with paying attention to the teacher in each of my classes. I was so happy when Lunch came by with my stomach talking like a bear.

I walked into the cafeteria with my bag of lunch that Emma made me. I went and took a seat in the back were the only table was empty with no students. I took out my sandwich and started to bit into the bread.

I heard some more of the student's thought.

"_the new girl sitting at the Cullen's table." _So I took someone's else table maybe they'll befriend me or make me move. I had dry tears forming in my eyes, god I hate this school. Now I know why I was home school all those years before today. I just don't fit into this human's world or the vampire's world.

My train of thought was interrupted by other thoughts. "_Here come the Cullen. Their going to be pissed or maybe they'll throw her out of the room. That would be funny." _Some of the others thought.

I looked down to the table to hiding my hidden dry tears. I felt five eyes staring at me, and the smell of sweet decaying bodies. Vampires I thought to myself maybe they won't like me too.

I looked up to them with a frown on my face. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving."

I shoot up so fast at human eyes and hurried out of the cafeteria. Then I heard someone thought walking out of the door, "_Poor girl, she don't act human, or a vampire. I'll go check on her."_

I walked outside in the fresh calming air. I looked around to found a place to sit under a big tree to blank out to tune out the thoughts of others.

"Excuse me?" I hear a sweet soft voice. I looked up to see a pixie like girl with black spiked hair. She was smiling at me was she someone to befriend or not. "Can I sit with you?" She asked braking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at a pixie like girl that smells like a vampire. "Sure, I'm sorry I didn't know that was your table." I frown knowing that I cause more trouble for myself.

"You do have to apologized, Your new here, right?" She asked and I nodded shyly. " Well I'm Alice Cullen, and you are?" She said taking a seat next to me. "_She looks lonely. She can use a friend or two."_

"Savannah James, I just move here from London." I said, with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you. You seem different from the other humans here." she said. _"Maybe she'll tell me her secrets."_

"I'm a human," I lied. "I just don't fit in with them."

"Why do you say that?" She asked. "_She's lying"_

"I'm different, people don't like me. This is the first time in a real school. I've been home schooled my whole life. This is the first time papa allowed me to attend school." I said truthfully, taking a slip out of my V8 bottle that Emma filled with my blood.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked winkling her nose. I looked at her not breathing. _"That smell like human blood in that bottle."_

"Sure." I said sadly.

"What are you drinking?" She asked.

"Juice," I lied, forgetting that she a vampire that can smell my drink in hand.

"I don't think that's juice. It smells more like human blood." She stated pointing to my bottle. "_She lying again, I know its human blood. I don't think she human. But she smells like one. Why? Maybe I should asked Carlisle." _Who's Carlisle? I asked myself.

"How can you tell?" I asked looking at my bottle.

"_Because I can smell the blood." _She thought. "I just can smell that is human blood in your bottle. Are you a vampire?" She asked. _"I hope she is one. I like to be friends with her. I like her."_

"No and yes," I said with a frown. I hate my life.

"What ? You can be one or the other not both." She asked. _"Why? I never heard someone being both."_

"I'm half human, and half vampire. That's okay if you hate me. Everyone hates me. I don't fit into these worlds." I said.

"How is that possible?" She asked. _"Vampire's can't have babies."_

"My father is a vampire, and mother was human." I said. "You hate me because I'm different." I frown looking away.

"I don't hate you. You can't help being born into two worlds." She said. _"I feel so sorry for this girl. I wonder who's her father."_

"Actually three worlds," I said. I felt a lot better with someone to talk to other then Emma.

"_Three worlds, I thought there was only two worlds. Human and Vampires. What the third world?"_ She thought to herself.

I looked at Alice with a confuse look in her face. "My mother was a slayer too. So I have her powers of mind reading, and smelling out vampires. I knew you were a vampire before I meet you. I know your siblings are vampires too."

"Oh," She said with a scared voice. _"she came to kill us. I have to tell the others before its to late." _I frown at her comment in her mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I don't even know how to fight a vampire let alone kill one." I said with a warm smile.

"_that's a relief. I wonder if she'll be my friend. I would like one other then my family. That you be nice." Alice thought. "that's good to know." She said with a smile. "Then the bell ring for the next period. "What's you next class?"_

"_Biology" I said walking into the building with Alice by my side. "Can you not tell anyone about me?"_

"_I promise." Alice said stopping in front of the door to my class._

"_Thank you and I would love to be your friend." I added with a smile walking into the class._

"_How did you know what I was thinking? Your not a mind reader. Are you?" She asked standing at the door. I just nodded walking up to the teacher._


	3. Chapter 3

Aro's lost Daughter Savannah

By: SliverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

I walked into the classroom to the teacher in front of the room giving me a dirty look. I fought back the silent tears forming in my eyes to take a seat at an empty table. The few students in the room stared as I made my way to the empty table.

"_The new girl going to sit with Edward. They both are freaks." _I heard some girl say in her mind. I blinked my eyes before I can tear up in sadness.

I blank out just staring in front of the class at the teacher. I want this day to end, I have better stuff to do with my time. I didn't even hear the person next to me taking the seat until I heard them starting to talk to me.

"Hello," I heard a velvety voice. _"She pretty for a human. I can't think of her that way. I can kill her. I want to kill her. She so beautiful, hold your self Edward."_

I looked to the voice trying to ignore his shocking comment in his head. Then I saw the most beautiful person alive beside papa. His golden eyes was breathe taking in my lungs didn't die years ago. "Hi," I said with a small fake smile. I turned back to the teacher looking at me, again.

"I'm Edward Cullen" He said. "_She so beautiful for a human. I wish I can read her mind. Why can't I read her mind like the others in the room?"_

"Savannah James." I laughed looking at the teacher. "Are you Alice's brother?""Yes," "_How did she knew I was Alice's brother. Someone must have told her that. Savannah is a perfect name for her. " _He said. "You're the girl from the cafeteria?"

"yeah, I didn't know that table was taken. I just moved here a few days ago." I lied, I knew they sat at the table because of the other's thoughts in the room at the time.

"That's fine, I knows that you were upset about something. You can tell me?" He said staring at me. _"Why is this human have to smell so good to want to kill her." _I flinch at his thought.

"I'm new here and I have made only one new friend. But I don't think your sister likes me. I'm different from the others." I frown.

"She not good for you, Savannah. Your not different from the other students sitting in this room." He said. "_We are dangerous to you human. I'm sorry but that's the way I has to be.."_

"Why?" I asked, but I knew the reason. She a vampire and can be dangerous to me only if he knew my story.

"My family is not good people." He said. "_She can get hurt in my world."_

"Oh, so I can't be her friend." I frown thinking I made one new friend.

"_Edward must of said something mean to the new freak."_ I heard someone said in their mind. I frown at that thought with tears forming.

"_This new girl's crying, that's funny." _A boy thought.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward asked.

"No, I'm not" I whispered. "People are so mean to me."

"No one said anything to you." He said with his golden eyes widen.

"You won't understand." I said looking at the clock trying to hide my tears.

"_Why wouldn't I understand her." _He thought to his self. "If you tell me maybe I can understand."

"You won't because I'm not from your world or the world around us." I said.

"What are you talking about? You just like everyone around you. This is your world." He added. "_What is she talking about? I wish I can get into her mind."_ I shook my head at his inter thought. "Why are you shaking your head."

I looked straight into his golden eyes and answered, " I can read people all my life. I can tell if someone is lying to me. I can tell that your different from that boy sitting over in the corner." I stated with out telling him my life story. I must have shocked him for he didn't speak to me for the rest of the class.

The rest of class was painful to me and my mind. I want out of this room and to go home.

I skipped my last class of the day. I stepped out side of the building to speed home. When I arrived home I found Emma sitting in the living room sleeping in a chair. I walked over to her and tried to wake her up for her appointment.

"Emma wake up. You have a doctor's appointment." I shook you gently. "Emma" She didn't move, "Emma wake up please." I felt her hand and that was cold to the touch. I started to cry with real tears. "Please Emma please don't leave me alone." I beg hugging her cold body. "Emma, Please."

Five minutes later holding and crying on Emma's still body. I didn't heard Alice enter my home trying to peel me away from her body. "No, Emma needs me." I cried.

"_Did she kill her?" _Alice said to her self. "She gone, Savannah. Do you do this? I mean kill her?" She asked looking like I killed my only friend.

"No, she had cancer. She was suppose to go to a doctor's appointment today. I cried hugging on Emma's body. "She was my only friend. I saved her from my father."

"Your father? Who's her doctor? Maybe I'll help you call the doctor." she asked peeling me away for Emma. She pulled me into the couch and take a seat next to me. She took me into an embrace for comforted.

"I told him she was my best friend, and she'll die normally." I yelled in grief. "I knew this day was going to come. But so soon. Now I have no one."

"_Maybe I should call Carlisle. He'll know what to do." Alice said in her mind._

"I'll call Carlisle." She said, pulling out her phone. I just nodded getting up to hold on to Emma's lifeless body.

Ten minutes later Carlisle knock at the door and Alice let him in. I looked up at a familiar man in front of me. I know his is one of my father's good friends. I seen him in the castle when I met my father for the first time. "Alice what happen here?" He asked. "_This girl looks familiar to me. Where have a seen her before."_

"Her name is Savannah James." Alice said to Carlisle. "I came by to see if she was okay. She left school before school ended. She was having problem's with other students. Carlisle she half vampire."

He looked over to me and bend down to my eye level "Savannah, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. _"She half of us. That's not impossible with can't have babies."_

I looked at him for a moment then a back to Emma. "No, but I should call papa." I said.

"You can go call him. I'll take care of her." He said taking out his cell phone. _"is her father a vampire or human. But the lady in human so she have to be her mother."_

"Emma that's her name." I yelled. I hated people that didn't know her to use her name.

"Emma, was she you mother?" Carlisle asked.

"She her guardian." Alice told him. "Her mother was killed at her birth."

I walked into the kitchen and poured my self a glass of blood. Then dial papa's number. "Hello," He answered.

"Papa" I cried.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"She's dead, and now I have no one. I hate it here can I come home?" I asked.

"You can't come home, they'll kill you by your scent my sweet daughter." He said.

"But" I started to say when Carlisle said. "Is that your father on the phone?" I nodded.

"Who there with you, Savanna? Not another human I hope. Remember the last time you brought a human home." Papa said.

"Carlisle Cullen, Papa your good friend, remember?. The man I seen you with when I first met you." I said, looking at Carlisle stare at me for saying his friend.

"Let me talk to him, Its about time you act more like a vampire now." He ordered.

"I don't want to act like a vampire. I'm human like mama." I yelled looking at Carlisle and Alice.

I heard Alice asked Carlisle, " What's going on?"

"I don't know," He told her. "family fight I think." Alice nodded.

"My father want to talk to you." I frown handing Carlisle my phone. "It's Aro."

"Aro is your Father?" He asked.

I nodded sadly. "He said that it's a bout time I act like him a vampire. But I'm not I'm human."

Carlisle just nodded and took the phone. "Hello Aro…yes she pass away…Alice was here before I came…She called me…I would love to help you out…I understand her diet…okay…Esme would love her…okay…bye." He hung up my phone. Carlisle turned to look at me and started to say. "you are coming to stay with my family." Before he could finish I was out the door in vampire speed.

I was out back sitting a fallen tree staring into nothing. I felt someone sitting next to me and I knew it was Carlisle. "Your faster then our kind." He said in a sad voice.

"yeah, papa told me that I was the fastest one around." I cried. "I don't want to be a vampire. I want a normal life with friends. I don't have any because of this life I'm in." I lean into Carlisle for support. I felt his cold arms putting me into a mush need hug.

"Your father wants best for you. He thinks if your with a family of vampire's. you can feel more comfortable." He said rubbing my back for comfort.

"You know I ask to come home to him. But he told me that its to dangerous for me there." I frown looking up into his golden eyes.

"He's right you know." He said.

"I know, because I smell like a human." I stated. "then why? Why do I have to live with you? Aren't you dangerous too?"

"your father know my families diet is animal blood." He said. "And that you'll be safe with us."

"animal? Is that why your eyes are golden then red?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "Alice is packing your belongings for you. So when your ready we can go"

I nodded standing up, "Thank you. You know Alice was the only one that befriended me at school today."

"She told me that you had problems at school today." He said.

"Its hard to be a mind reader, in a new place. They called me a freak." I said.

"They'll get use to you in know time. You are still half human." I shock my head no. "What are you saying."

"My human half is frozen in time, I'll be seventeen forever." I said.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked.

"Hundred years. I was seven years old in a seventeen years old body." I answered getting into the car with Alice and him.

In the ride to the Cullen's home was slow. I told Carlisle all about my life from my birth to the last few days in London. And how I want to take Emma back to London to be buried with her husband. He agreed to help me to bring her back to her home in England.

We arrived to his home. The home was huge and in the forest area. We walked in with five vampires in the living room watching us walk in. He told the group. "This is Savannah James. She'll be living with us from now on."

"That's the new girl from the school. Why is she here? She human." The blonde hissed. _"Or maybe not."_

"Rosalie, She half." Carlisle said. "Please make her feel welcome."

"But why is she here?" Rosalie asked. _"this house is too crowd already." _I frowned at her unshared comment.

"Her father asked me to be her care giver." Carlisle said. "Why don't we introduce ourselves."

"I'm Emmett," The big brown hair guy said. "_She looks like Rosalie but with blue eyes. If she a vampire why is her eyes blue. I'm going to have to ask her that."_

"Emmett my mother's eyes were blue." I answered his question that he was thinking. Everyone eyes was on me. "I can read minds, that was my mother's gift. She was a vampire slayer. I know what you are going to say. But I wasn't trained in slaying vampires." Everyone just nodded.

"I'm Jasper, nice to met you." The guy said looking in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little to get use to. For a vampire you still have a human scent." Jasper said.

"okay, just making sure." I said with a smile. He just nodded.

"I'm Esme," The lady said with brown hair.

"I'm Rosalie," She hissed.

"That's okay if you hate me." I frown. She ran out of the room with Emmett founding her.

"I think we already met but I'm Edward." Edward said with a smirk. "So you can read minds too. Is that why you were upset in class today."

"Yes, and you can't read my mind. Suck to be you. And You're the one that told me that your family not good people. They are dangerous to be around." I said with a evil smirk.

"And I thought you were human, too." Edward said. "_Now she living with us. This is going to be good thing for me. The blonde goddess walking around here half naked to some times."_

I gave Edward a deadly glare. "I heard that, I wouldn't be caught dead with you." I yelled. The others just looked at me like I was nuts.

"Eddie, she just burn you. How does that feel to have another mind reader in the house. That suck you can read her mind but she can you." Emmett said running back in the room with Rosalie.

"Eddie" I eyed Edward. " Thanks Emmett, I like that nickname." I smiled at Edward angry eyes.

"Don't call me that. Thanks Emmett." Edward hissed in a low voice. "_But that blonde goddess can in her bed with me. Shit I forgot she can read my mind too."_

"Sorry Eddie, your not going to be in my bed any time soon." I yelled. "I'm sorry Carlisle," Carlisle just nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Hey guy we have entertainment here now." Emmett said. "_I smell a bet coming along."_

Edward and I turned to Emmett with evil glare. "_Shit." He told his self in his mind._

"_I'm going to show you to your room before someone lose an arm or something." Alice said pulling me along. "Wow you can read minds too."_

_I nodded, "That's why I was upset at school. I heard people think that I'm a freak."_

"_Your not a freak. You are just stuck in between to different world's." She hugged me._

"_Thanks, I think." I said. We stepped into a empty room with nothing in it. I frown at the room. _

"_don't worry, You and me are going to go shopping tomorrow for props for your room." She said._

"_Props?" I asked._

"_Things to make your room look human." She answered._

"_but where would I sleep." I asked._

"_Sleep?" She was shock._

"_I do sleep you know. I'm still half human." I said with a cocky smile._

"_Oh I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said. "You can sleep in my room if you want."_

"_I would like that. I'm tried." I told her. We walked into her room and I laid on her prop bed. "you don't need the bed do you?"_

"_Not at all. Good night, Savannah." Alice said walking out of her room._

"_Night Alice, And Alice?" I called out._

_She turned around to look at me, "Yes?"_

"_Thank you." I said falling into a dark peaceful dreamless sleep._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Aro's lost Daughter Savannah

By: SliverSailorMoonGoddness

Pain. Burning. More pain. I woke up in the middle of the night with screaming pain running through my body. My body felt like its being ripped apart from limb to limb. I scream as the pain was burning in my throat.

I haven't realized I didn't feed in days after Emma passing. I felt my body slowly shutting down and dying inside. My heart beating faster maybe this felt like being turn into a vampire.

I screamed again as I felt eyes upon me. I cried out for help no one answered. I needed to feed.

I opened my eyes to fine Alice sitting next to me. Her golden eyes widen with my screams of pain. "Savannah, are you okay?" She asked. _"What's wrong with her?"_

I looked up to her and spoke with heavy breathing of pain. "I need to feed. I need to get to the hospital for blood. I haven't fed in days maybe weeks."

I could tell she was staring into my now sliver blue eyes. "Carlisle" She yelled. "You'll be fine, we'll get want you need."

"I'm sorry, miss my feedings. I knew this would happen." I said fighting the pain in my body.

In less a minute, Carlisle was standing at my bed side. He took a short look at Alice then to me as I screamed from the pain burning inside my body. "Alice, what happen? Why is she screaming?" He took a long look into my eyes. "Your eyes are bluish sliver now." _He thought, "Aro told me about her eyes changing if she does go by her diet. She hadn't feed in days."_

"She is in to much pain to talk. But she needs blood to stop the pain." I nodded with Alice telling him.

"I'll go run for her drink." Carlisle said running out of the room in vampire speed. He was back within a minute with a cup with a straw. "Here drink this." He handed me the cup and I kindly took the cup and slip on the straw.

"Thank you," I told him and Alice. They just nodded and went on their way. I felt my strength coming back with each slip of blood. But this blood was different from what Emma had given me. I took another slip tasting the bitterness of the dark red. This isn't human, and this blood is kind of nasty. I told myself. I was done with in seconds of my first try of drinking this different tasting blood.

I got out of my pink bed, and walked over to get my favorite tee that said "Single here". I put my tee on and some low hip hugger flares with my black boots. I knew I should head back to bed. But I wasn't tried after I woke up. I need some fresh air. I walk down the stair to the living area where the whole family was sitting. I took a seat next to Alice and Jasper with a smile.

"Do you feel better?" Esme asked with a smile. _"I hope she'll be okay. That screaming was horrible."_

"Yes, but can I ask you something?" I asked. I need to know what they fed me.

"Sure," Carlisle said.

"What did you give me? I'm sorry but that wasn't what I normally drink." I asked with a confused smile.

"Animal bloods me though you wouldn't mind. Because Jasper is our newest vegetarian and human blood might upset him a little." Carlisle explains. "_I hope she doesn't mind."_

"That's okay. I just have to get use to that then. But I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"So why are you up so early?" Rosalie asked with venom hissed. "_I thought she would be out for the rest of the night after screaming bloody murder."_

I glare at her, "I wasn't sleepy any more." I said with sadness in my voice. "Why do you hate me, Rosalie? Is it because I'm different from you?"

She was silent and everyone was looking to her for an answer to my question. "_I don't hate her, I just don't think of her as a vampire, she smells do mush like human. But I have to think of something fast. Crap! You just read my mind, Right?" _I just nodded to her commented with dry tears forming. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry." She said coming over to me and gave me her first and probably only hug. "_Can we start over?" _She asked me in her mind. I nodded looking around the room to see Edward was listening to our private conversation in Rosalie's mind. "Edward, stopping listens in my mind. This is a private conversation." She yelled with a bitchy hissed.

"Sorry, Rosalie, but I thought it would like to hear what you're telling her." Edward said. "_I wish I could hear her mind. That beautiful blonde beauty is hugging my sister. I wish it was me hugging her. Shit, she's looking at me. But cool. What to go see my room, baby?"_

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "In your wild dreams," I yelled to Edward.

"_Here we go, round two." _Emmett mind said. "You heard that didn't you?" He asked me.

"Yes," I answered him. I still was looking at Edward with death daggers.

"_Shit she's staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes." _Edward mind said. "Savannah, my dreams has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry sweetheart." "_But they do."_

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid, Edward. I still can read your stupid jerk of a mind."

"_You can read my mind anytime baby." _He told me in his mind.

At this point everyone was looking at us wondering what Edward was saying in his mind to me. My eyes gave him daggers; his was just fusing my fire for him. If he wasn't a jerk, he would be really hot to me. What am I thinking that way? I mentally slapped myself for that. "_I wonder what she thinking? It mush not be to good if she still giving me an evil eye."_

"_I better stop them, they'll kill their selves." _Alice said in her mind. "Savannah, why don't we go for a walk or something? Jasper, do you want to come with us?" Alice said pulling me up from my seat.

"Sure, you can show me around this town. I haven't been able to explore with everything going on." I answered with a smile.

Alice, Jasper, and I walked out in the cool breeze air surround my body. We walked around the town. They showed me a diner, the cop shop, and more. We were walking back to the house when Jasper decided to teach me how to hunt. I suck at hunting. I miss about ten deer in the forest. I watch him hunt to get some pointer for the next time.

Alice just laugh at me went I missed my tenth deer. She decided to hunt for one, when she took one down. She stared hers with me. I was getting use to this new type of blood. I think I like the blood better then the human's blood Emma use to bring me.

When we walked back into the house I was covered in blood. "What happen to her?" Emmett laughed. "_She looks like she killed someone. I hope that's not human."_

"Jasper was trying to teach her to hunt." Alice said. "But every time she gets one in her hands. They kicked their feet and she went flying into the trees."

"I'm a sorry excuse for a vampire." I winced at my favorite tee.

"You'll get it," Jasper said. "_I'll help you."_ He told me in his mind. I just nodded with a smile.

Hunting was something new for me; I felt bad knowing their ten deer out in the woods dead because of me. "I think I need a shower." I looked down to my blood stain self.

I walked up the stairs to my room that Alice helps put together. "What happen to you?" I heard someone's voice. "_My princess is bloody did she kill some poor human."_

I flinched and turned to see Edward standing in his doorway wide eyes at my appearance. "Jasper tried to teach me how to hunt. There probably ten poor vampire deer running around in the wood. " I laughed; I don't have the venom to change someone or something. I'm harmless to other human.

"What?" Edward panicked. "_Great I have to go find them now."_ I was laughing at that comment in his mind. "What are you laughing at? This isn't funny."

"I'm harmless; I can't change people let alone a deer." I laughed at the shock on his face.

"_I'm going to get her for that. Maybe helping her cleans that blood off with my tongue. Shit her looking at me with that evil look again. Shut up Edward." _He stated in his mind. "That wasn't funny. I really thought about vampire deer running around killing poor human."

I laughed, "You should have seen your face, after I told you about me being harmless." I walked to my bedroom door with my cell phone ringing. "How much I like to sit here and fight with you. But I have to answer this call." I looked at my caller ID to see that it's my father. Maybe he changed his mind about me staying here. "Hello?" I answered.

"Who is calling you?" He said with jealously in his voice._ "She probably has a boyfriend. Oh well I'll win her over with my charming looks."_

"Excuse me, Papa. Can you hold on for a sec?" I asked papa on the phone. I turned to Edward with jealously in his face. "My father, Edward" I yelled with annoyance in my voice. "Sorry Papa. What did you call for? Can I come home now?" I asked knowing he'll say no.

"Savannah you not coming to live with me, you know that your scent will put you in danger here. I called to see how you doing with Carlisle."

"I'm fine, papa. Jasper's teaching me how to hunt. Alice took me shopping in a mall outside Seattle." I said sitting on my bed with Edward following me.

"Hunting I thought their diet was different." He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He was teaching me on deer, papa. If you have seen me now, I'm all covered in blood." I laughed.

He laughed with me, "You should sent me a picture of yourself before you shower. I would love to see what you look like. That's nice that his teaching you how to hunt. That will make you sound more like a real vampire."

I winced at the sound of vampire. "Papa, I told you I don't want to be a real vampire. I'm happy the way I am." I turned to see Edward's face turned to me shock.

"Savannah, you are a vampire. You know that, and I know that. But I know you still have your mother's human side. I know you have her beautiful hair and eyes." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"I know, papa. I still like to be normal. I did skip a couple of feedings and I hate the pain of not feeding. But Carlisle helped me out with my attack. He is a good man, papa. I see why your friends with him."

"What? You know how important you feeding are? Are you trying to kill your self?" He yelled.

"That won't happen again, papa. Carlisle put me on a regular feeding schedule now. And if he is not here Esme make sure I'm feed." I told him.

"Good," He said. "How's school going? I know it's your first time in a human school."

"The human's there are mean to me. I heard them call me a freak. But then I met Alice Cullen and she befriended me right away." This I turned looking at Edward giving him the eye. "Then I was in biology I met this jerk of a vampire Edward Cullen."

"What did his say? I'll ripped him an apart and burn the pieces." He asked. I smirked turning to Edward stiffen at my father's threat.

"He told me that his family was no good for me to befriend. They are dangerous to my well being. Then his making passes to me in his mind went he found out I was half of his kind." I answered with a smirk. I know my father wouldn't let him treat me badly.

"The Cullen's aren't dangerous. I want to talk to Carlisle." He ordered.

"Papa you don't have to talk to him. I think his busy or working." I lied smirking at Edward. Edward was looking at the floor in disappointment.

He looked at me mouthing, "Why did you tell him that? Who is your Father any ways?"

"Aro" I mouth happily. Edward has a horror look on his face after he put two and two together. I laughed at his expression.

"Are you still there, Savannah?" My father said.

"Yes papa." I told him.

"Well I have to go dinner is waiting for me. Bye and I love you." He told me. "Don't forget to send me that picture of your self."

"I won't. Love you too, papa." I said hanging up the phone. I looked over to Edward with a smile. "Can you take a picture of me?" I asked with a smirked.

"Sure." Edward said taking my phone and snapped a picture of me in my bloody self. I took my phone back a sent the picture to my father right away. "Why did you tell you father that?" "_I'm going to be in deep shit with the Volturi now."_

"I want to get you in trouble for pissing me off." I smirk getting up to get new clothes before I took a shower before school.

"Do you realize that your father is a Volturi?" He yelled. "_She might be Aro's daughter. But she is really cute when she's pissed."_

"Edward I had known that all my life. Remember who my father is?" I told him. "Now I have to get clean up for school. Papa wants to see my first report card with good grades." I walked to the bathroom door.

"_I just want to kiss her once." He thought to himself not moving out of my room. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head with annoyance._

"_Don't even try, Edward. You might get a match up your ass." I yelled shaking my head side to side walking into my bathroom for my much needed shower. _


	5. Chapter 5

Aro's lost Daughter Savannah

By: SliverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

I stepped into the hot burning shower, the water running down my nude body. I could see the clear water changing to red growing down the drain. My first attempt of hunting like a vampire was a complete failed. I frown at the through of disappointing papa. I ran the now soap fill bath puff now my body, cleaning every inch of my blood covers body.

I caught the thoughts of someone that I can't stand. "_Wow, she's a goddess. I wonder how far I can go until she realizes I'm here with her." _I rolled my eyes, and pretended that I didn't know his was in the bathroom with me. This can be fun I told myself with an evil grin forming on my face.

I decided to make this a little show for him before he realizes that I know he's in the room with me. I slide my hands around my breast in a sexy way. He thought. "Damn._ I want to be in there with her inside of her. That's so hot." _

I silently laughed to my self before moving on of my hands down my stomach. I felt Edward coming closer to me trying so hard not to let me notice him. I'm not stupid. I grin when I moved my hand slowly down to my most sexual area with a moaned. "_OH this is so turning me on. I have to touch her." _He thought. I smirked at the comment in his head.

I heard the sliding shower door slowly open. "_Just one touch she'll me mine." _Yes, touch me Edward I what to feel you in me, not. I slide one finger into my tight now wet hole. I felt two arms encircled my waist and a cool lips kissing on my neck. "Let me help you with that?" He asked still kissing on my neck.

I took that as a sign to tell him I knew his was in here with me. I took all my vampire strength and throw him through the door. I'll have to own Carlisle and Esme a new shower door. "I don't think so, Edward." I laughed. "I hope you like the little show." I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "_Damn, she strong for a half breeds."_

I crouch down do his eye level. "I knew you were here, pervert. And I'm going to tell Esme you own her a new door." I stood up stepping over him being dumfound.

I walked out of the bathroom with the others looking at me. "Esme" I said.

"Yes dear." Esme asked.

"I think Edward owns you a new shower door." I said with a smile.

"Oh shit. I wish I could have seen Edward's face." Emmett bluntly said. "_Eddie got himself a challenge with this little hottie. " _I smiled at him. Rosalie smack him up side his head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Being perverted" I heard Rosalie said. I went into my room to change.

I sat on my bed reading my favorite book when I heard a knock at the door. I knew that was Alice so I called out. "You can come in Alice."

She walked in and took a seat next to me. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Twilight" I answered closing the book.

"What is the book about?" She asked with a smile.

"It's about a vampire and a human falling in love." I answered.

"That sounds interesting." She said.

"You can read the book some time. I read the book about ten times now." I told her.

"I would like that." She said. "I saw that happen with Edward."

"You seen that, I'm sorry." I said with a smirk.

"Actually I saw it before that happen. I just didn't let Edward know." She said.

"That's funny," We both laughed. "I guess, time for school? Huh."

"Yes," Alice said. "We're riding with Edward. So get ready."

"Alice, I think I would like to run." I said with a frown. I would hate the thought of riding in the same car as him.

"No you're not walking. Come on." She said pulling me out of my room and into the car with Edward and Jasper.

"Emmett?" I yelled out before I was put in the passenger seat next to Edward.

"Yes," He yelled with a smile. _"She must not want to ride with Edward." _Edward has given him an evil glare.

"Can I ride with you?" I yelled.

"Sure, come on." Emmett said with a smile. "_She totally burns you, Eddie." _

I started to pull out of the seat when I felt Edward's hand on my waist. I turn to him staring at me with a grin. "Alice, do you think you and jasper would like to ride with Emmett and Rosalie today?"

"Sure, Edward" Alice said pulling Jasper to Emmett's jeep. "_Sorry Savannah."_ she told me in her mind.

"Emmett's jeep is full now. So you have to ride with me." Edward said. "_This is my chance to know what happen in the bathroom this morning." _He thought.

"I think I'll walk." I stated. Does this guy take a hint that I don't like him?

"You'll be late for school if you walk." Edward said.

"I think I'll take my chances before I ride in a car with you." I yelled. I pulled my hand out of his gasps and stepped out of the car. I took of in vampire speed to the school.

I reach the school where Emmett and the others were waiting for Edward and me. I walked at human speed up to them before I felt arms around my waist. "You're fast." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What did you do run here?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"Why would I let you run by your self? You might have got your self lost." He whispered.

"I think I would have my changes. Do you ever give up?" I whispered back.

"No at all." He stated.

"I'm sorry to say that you don't have a chance." I said running back into the woods at vampire speed. I knew he would follow me. He was my stalker and I was getting really annoyed by him. I stopped outside of a river on the bank. I looked behind be to find Edward behind me. I rolled my eyes before jumping of the water on the other side. I turned with a smile. "Are you giving up now?" I yelled.

"Not in your life." Edward smirks before jumping over the water himself. "_Why is she doing this to me? "_

I turned at my speed and ran into the forest before I was stopped by a pack of wolves. I froze in horror. I looked behind me not to find Edward wasn't behind me.

"_She is not one of them." _The black wolf thought. He must be commutating with the others.

"_She smells human, but fast as a blood sucker." _The brown wolf stated.

"I'm not here to hurt no one." I cried. "I was running away from someone." I fell to the ground.

"_You can hear us?" _The black one asked.

"Yes," I told him. "I'm Savannah."

"_Can you stay here, so we can turn into our human forms?" _The black one asked. I nodded yes, before they ran of into the trees. I was about less then a minute to boys walked out from the trees shirt less. "I'm Sam, and that's Jacob."

"What did you try to attack me?" I asked with tears.

"We smelled a blood sucker." Jacob said. I flinch at the word blood sucker.

"Oh, so I guess you have to kill me too." I started to cry.

"Don't cry we aren't going to hurt you." Sam kneed down to me. "Who were you running from?"

"Edward, he would leave me alone." I cried. "I asked Emmett for a ride to school and then Edward decided to have Alice and Jasper ride with Emmett."

"Did he tell to bite you?" Jacob said shaking.

"Not, it's pretty funny. Well I kind of throw him out of the shower this morning." I laughed at that thought.

"Do you live with the Cullen?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I frowned. "Why do you ask?" I looked up with tears.

"The Cullen's aren't allowed on these lands. If you live with them you can be in danger with them." Jacob said still shaking.

"That's not what papa told me." I said shock.

"Your father is letting you live with them?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he told me that it was about time for me. Well I guess to you a blood sucker." I chock out.

"What are you saying that you're a blood sucker? But you don't smell like one." Jacob said.

"I'm a half breed, so I guess you can kill me now." I said sadly. I was ashamed of being a vampire, and I looked out to see that they knew I was.

"I'm not going to kill you." Sam said putting me into a hug. "If you need to get away from them you can come here for peace of mind. But don't bite or try to change someone."

"I must be a poor excuse of a vampire." I said sadly.

"Why is that?" Jacob said kneeling beside me.

"I can't hunt or change someone into a vampire. Jasper tried to teach me on a herd of deer and I failed." I said.

"That's a first. How do you feed? If you don't mind be asking?" Jacob laughed. I like Jacob. He is pretty cool to be around with. Unlike Edward

"I know, they bring me blood, but I eat human food too." I laughed.

"Well maybe you like to come back for dinner with Emily and myself." Sam offered. "Why don't we walk you back to the border? So your family don't worried that we killed you."

"I would like that, thank you." I said walking my two new friends. I got to know them a little bit better, and I told them about my life story. They were shock to have heard that my father sent me away to live with the human's.

When we arrived to the border we looked up to find the whole Cullen family yelling about going after me. I looked to Sam and Jacob with a thank you before running across to them. "Savannah," Alice said looking up to me running to them.

"Sorry I kind of got lost." I smiled. I turned to Sam and Jacob and said, "Thank you, See you around." I winked at Jacob.

"No problem, Savannah." Jacob winked at me. I giggled.

"Sorry about her trespassing." Carlisle said to them.

"That's okay, she welcome anytime." Jacob said winking at me again.

I ran back to Jacob and gave him my cell phone number before walking of with Alice.

"We were so worried about you? When Edward called us and told that you went pass the border. My heart just ached that you were dead." Alice said.

"I'm fine, Alice." I said. "Edward needs to stop being an ass." I yelled that part out to him.

"So do you like Jacob Black?" Alice asked winkling her nose.

"_What does that dog have that I don't have." I heard _Edward.

"Maybe, he's a good buddy." I told her with an evil smile to Edward.

Edward was by my side in a flash, "Why did you run?" He asked.

"You won't leave me alone." I added walking into the house.

"Is that what you want?" Edward asked. "_But I won't. I want you in my bed."_

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, then I'll leave you be for now." Edward said with a frown. "_But I won't. I want to hear her scream my name all night long."_

I sigh at him mind comment. "Fine, would you like to watch a movie with me in my room." I asked knowing he would be there anyway.

"Sure, that if you want me too." He smiled. "_I'll put my moves on her now."_

"Sure, I have this new movie that I'm dying to watch." I said walking into my room with Edward following me like a lost puppy. I put in my new DVD into the player and press play.

"So what's the movie called?" He asked. "_Like I care, all I was to do is stare at her all threw the movie, anyways."_

"Queen of the damn," I told him. I looked over to him with an evil smirk. "You know the movie where the queen kills her our kind."

"What?" He asked. "_I know what the movies about. I want you to call my name."_

"I can hear you." I said watching the movie that I seen millions of time.

I felt his finger running down my arms leaving fire in it trial. I looked in the corner of my eyes to see him smiling at me. "I know you can. So you know how I feel about you." He said. _"I know she don't feel the same way. I still can hope."_

"Edward, I like someone else." I lied.

"You can't like a dog." He whispered in my ear before nibbling at my ear lope. _"She likes this. She tastes so good."_

"I would stop if I was you." I warned.

"But I don't want to. You taste really good." He whispers in my ears before moving down my neck.

"Don't say I warned you. Remember the shower scene." I said turning to she lust in his eyes.

He was a few inches from me face looking at me. "I remember you liking the feel of my arms around you." He whispered into my neck. He icily cold breathes teasing my skin.

"I don't think so." I said before throwing him through the bedroom window. I walked over to the window to look outside at him lying on his back. "I told you to stop. You don't want to listen ass." I yelled out. I turned to sit on my bed to find Alice sitting there. "Don't ask?" I told her taking a seat next to her.

"I don't need to. You know I saw that one coming." Alice laughed.

Then Emmett ran into my room, "What did I miss?" _"I miss all the good stuff."_

"Actually you miss me throwing Edward out the window." I laughed pointing to the broken window. "You want to say and watch this movie."

"What movie?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Queen of the Damn." I answered. Emmett came and jumps on my bed with Alice. "Emmett can you act normal." I laughed.

"Nope' Emmett said with popping the 'p'. "I take it your riding with me and Rosalie tomorrow?"

"Sure if that not too much trouble for you." I said. I looked out to find Edward in the door way with a smile on his face. "You came for more punishment."

"Oh this is going to be good." Emmett laughed. "_I love this home. I bet she throw him out that window again."_

Edward came over and took a seat next to me. He lean over to me ear and whispered, "You can punish me anytime." He thought to himself. "_After they leave us alone I'll make my moves."_

"Your wild dreams, Eddie." I laughed.

"Eddie, she burns you again." Emmett said. "_Throw him out the window again. I want to see his face."_

"Stop calling me that." Edward yelled. "And she not going to threw me out the window again."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Eddie." I mock Emmett. Emmett let out a laud laugh.

"Just tell yourself that sweetheart." Edward said putting his arm around my neck.

"Edward I won't do that if I was you." Alice said. "_Savannah please behaves." _She told me in her mind.

"I can promise anything, Alice." I answered her with a smile.

The night fell upon me, and I was sleeping heavy upon the morning shining into me bedroom window. I opened my eyes to my empty room no one in sight. I took my chance to shower and get dresser for the new day. Once my baby blue sundress was on I made my way down to the kitchen were Esme had my breakfast plated on the table. I looked up to her, "Morning, Esme." I greeted her with a warm smile.

"Morning dear, I hope you like was I cooked." She stated with a kind friendly smile. She came to sit next to me at the table while I slowly ate my breakfast.

"You didn't have to cook for me. I can cook for myself." I told her taking a bit of eggs.

"I like you being around here, I found cooking really enjoyable." She said putting her arm around me for a friendly hug.

"Thanks," I said taking another bit. "Actually this is really good."

"I'm glad you like the food, dear." Esme said.

"I'm meaning to tell you that I'm sorry for breaking the shower door and the window in my room," I said with a guilty smile. I knew I couldn't go on with out saying I'm sorry to this nice lady. She is a vampire.

"Its all forgiven, I know Edward is taking a liking to you." She said. "That's okay if you don't have the same feeling for him."

"That's was it, I think I do. But don't tell him that." I said looking at her eye's widen in joy.

"That's wonderful. I think you should tell him you're self." Esme said hugging me again. "And no more threw Edward out of windows or door's okay."

"What are you two talking about?" The pain in my ass said Walking into the room. "_Damn she so sexy."_

"I was just telling Emse that I don't know if I can help myself throwing you out the window again." I yelled to him.

"You two play nice." Esme said with a smile walking out of the room.

"You think I'll let you do that again." Edward said sitting next to me, pulling his arm around my neck forcing me into his side.

"Don't temp me Cullen," I glared at him turning to face him. His face just inches apart of my own. I felt his cool breathe on my lips.

"_Here my chance to kiss her beautiful lips." _His said, leaning into catching my lips on his lips.

"If you were smart you wouldn't try to do what you're thinking of." I said with an evil smile staring into his golden eyes.

"I'm not scared of you and your temper." He whispered with a gap between our lips.

"You should be," I whispered with an evil smirk. I leaned in to close the gap with a peak on his lip, and less of a second I was out the front door.

I heard his thoughts before exiting the house. "_She kissed me, I'm going to get you know." _He mind told me. I let out an evil laugh as I made my way to the forest.

I knew he was chasing after me and my heart was beating ten times faster then normal. I stopped at the breath taking view of the mountains. I went to take a seat on a fallen tree before the river. I felt in peace, my body was one with the beauty around myself. I felt someone taking a seat next to me. I knew that someone was Edward. "Breathe taking." He said with a calm voice.

"Yes," I answered calmly.

"Why is it that someone so beautiful hates their life?" He asked.

"Don't you hate your life? I mean being what you are? Don't you hate being a monsters?" I asked with tears forming in my ears.

"I always hated my lifestyle." He answered.

"But you have it easy at less you know what world you live in. I'm a different story. I'm in the middle of both worlds." I cried. I looked over to Edward staring me into my eyes. "I like you, Edward. But we are to different people in two different worlds. We can't be together."

"Why not tell me?" He begged with hurt in his voice.

"I'm not the one for you." I said. "Everything about me lures you in. My human scent is sweet and inviting. My vampire beauty makes you lust for me. Do you realize if I was trained to kill you? I would have done it all ready with your family. I was created to destroy you. But after father realized I didn't have mother's skills in fight I was sent off to life with strangers."

"Do you mean Aro and your mother did this to you for their own selfish acts." He said.

I nodded. "I never told anyone that in my life time."

I felt cool arms around my waist putting me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault I was doom to this life." I whispered into his ear. "But if you don't keep your hands to your self. You might see yourself threw into the river." I smiled evilly.

"You won't. And here I thought we were making progress I'm hurt." He said with sadden cocky smile.

"I say I won't give in to easy to you Cullen." I said with a very evil smile.

He leans over to my face with gap in between us. "I'll get you. I have all the time in the world." He whispered.

"Don't get your hopes up." I whispered closing the gap with my lips place on his before throwing him in the near by river. I got up from my seat with a loud evil laugh looking down at a now wet Edward. "Look the vampire boy's all wet. I hope that cool water cools you down." I laughed.

"You think this is funny," He said emotionless. "_You better run, sweetheart. I'm going to get you for this."_ He was out of the river within seconds, walked at human speed to me.

I backed up, "Edward, I won't do it if I was you." I wave my hand in front of me. He continues to walk closer to me with something in his eyes. Maybe it was rage or lust. What ever it was I took the chance to turn to run in high speed away from him.

"I'll catch you my dear and when I do you in trouble." He yelled out for me to hear. "_I'll catch her. She can't run forever."_

"I won't let you catch me" I yelled out with a laugh. I ran straight for the house with Edward right behind me. I whipped through the door into the living room where everyone was sitting on the couches. I took a seat next Alice and Emmett.

"What's going on?" Emmett said with wide eyes looking at a wet Edward. "_I wonder how the hell Edward is all wet. That's has be the funniest thing I ever seen."_

"You see Emmett, Eddie boy don't take a no for an answer. So he met the wet thing called water." I laughed.

"You didn't?" Alice said laughing. _"I can't believe my eyes. Edward never can take no for an answer."_

"Yes, I did." I laughed.

"Well maybe if you weren't a tease I would have taken the no." Edward calmly said with a grin. "_She so beautiful, I wish she would give into me and my desires for her."_

"Edward goes change. You are dripping all over my floor." Esme said with her own laugh. _"I see romance forming."_

I looked over to Esme and shook my head, "Not a chance." I told her.

"Not until she gives into my temp to woo her." Edward softly said.

"Like hell I will" I yelled.

"Fine have it your way." Edward said walking of to me. He took his seat on my lap getting me all wet in the progress.

"Edward you all wet gets off of me." I yelled slapping him up side his head.

"I get you have to change as well." Edward said turning to face me.

"Get off of me." I yelled.

"No" Edward said.

"Get off." I yelled again.

"I don't think so." Edward said.

"Would you two stop already?" Rosalie laughed. "_Emmett is right about the entertainment."_

"Only if Eddie boy here gets off of me so I can change my outfit. Then we can go shopping, Rosalie." I told her.

"Yea, shopping" Alice said pulling Edward off of me.

"Alice, I'm conformable sitting right here." Edward said with a grin.

"Edward we have a day plan with shopping." Alice said still trying to pull him off of me. "Emmett can you help me?"

"Okay," Emmett said walking over to Edward and picking him up. "Sorry Eddie, but you know Alice and Rose."

"Put me down Emmett." Edward yelled. I laughed. "_Why is everyone on her side? I want to be with her. I need her to love me. Emmett just takes a liking to her."_

"Emmett you can put him down now. I know that's funny to look at but I have to get change." I said going to my room.

I went to my dresser and took out another baby pink sundress with white flowers on the dress. I slowly peeled of my now wet dress and throw in of to the side. I was standing there in my bra and panties when I got an awesome idea to play on Edward.

I walked over to my bedroom door to open when Alice was at my door. "I had seen what you have planned for Edward. But we don't have time for that right now. You want to go shopping with us." Alice said.

"Alice you are a party pooper." I pout walking over to the dress and quickly got dress.

"I would have like to seen that plan play out. But there a sale on shoe today I don't want to miss." Alice said.

"Okay I'm ready." I told her walking with her out to her car was Esme and Rosalie was waiting for us.

"About time you arrived" Rosalie said with a smile. "_She so cute I like that dress on her. Pink her color."_

"Thanks, Rosalie." I smiled.

Shopping was a trip and a half with Alice and Rosalie. We went around to the entire store in the mall. I ended up with a whole new wear robe that I don't know if I'll even wear half of them. I know papa is going to be mad for me spending my whole banking account in one outing with the girls.

We walk back into the house with tons of shopping bags in our hand. I looked over to see the guys helping their mates with their bags. I looked over to see Edward at the bottom of the stairs looking at me.

"Would you like some help with them." Edward asked taking some on my bags from me.

"Thanks," I told him with a smirk. We walked into my bedroom and place the bags on my bed.

"Your welcome, I have a question for you." Edward asked sitting at the edge of the bed looking up to me.

I sigh, "What's your question?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Would you to go out with me to a movie or something?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out in like a date or something?" I laughed patting his leg.

"I guess I am. What do you say? We can go out as friends." He said. "_I whether be more then friends. I want to hear her say my name on this bed of hers."_

"Sure why not. What movie do you have in mind?" I asked shaking off his thought in his mind.

"Why don't you pick one? I'm sure their something you're dying to see." He said looking to me for answer or I thought. "_She so beautiful I wish I could kiss her all night long. Kissing her body I would make her scream my name."_

"Well there one that just came out. I have the book that I read a lot of times. I would like to see that one." I told him showing him my book.

"You want to see Twilight." He said.

"Yes, I want to see if that movie is as good as the book." I said. "So what time are we leaving? I bet Alice would like to see the movie too? You know she read that book too."

"I think Alice would like to stay home." Edward said with a hurt voice. "_Why can't she be alone with me? I would love to be hers."_

"I'll ask her." I said, and then I looked over to see Edward looking hurt. I felt bad for not wanting to be alone with him. "Or I can tell her about the movie." I said with guilt in my voice.

Edward's golden eyes looked up to me with happiness in them. "I think she'll like that." He smiled.

I have a feeling I'm getting a weak stop for Edward Cullen. I just smiled to him. "So, can you leave so I can get dress?"

"Sure," He grins. "_I wish I can watch her dresser seeing her prefect body again."_

"Get your ass Out of my room or there will be no movie." I laughed pushing him out the door and close it.

We were in his sliver Volvo driving into the town of Forks coming back from the theater. The ride was silent beside the comments that Edward was saying in his mind about the movie having his and his family's names. I looked over to see that huge frown plastered over his face. I wish I could just rip that smirk of his face. But I told Alice I would play nice. "Edward" I called over to him.

"Yes," He replied smiling wider when I called for him.

"The movie was shocking that your name is in the movie." I told him. I didn't want him to feel that his secrets are out in public view.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Well the guy that plays you or your name in the movie is really hot." I teased to get a reaction out of him. "I would want to fuck him all night long." Edward just smirked as I continues me idea in my head. "You know?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. "_She just is trying to get me jealous of this actor. I have news for her she life with me."_

"I think his name is Rob something. But Rob can dresser up as Edward any day of the week for me." I winked over to Edward.

"What are you saying that his hotter then me. Baby you have the real Edward Cullen right here." He winked at me. "_Maybe I'm getting somewhere with her. I telling her that I'm the real Edward right in front of her."_

"Yep, He is hotter then you." I tease jumping out of the car running into the house. "Hi Alice" I said walking for my running.

"Hi Savannah, tell me about the movie." She said running into my room with me.

"The movie is nothing like the book, you didn't miss a thing." I said sitting on my bed.

"Oh, so how did Edward take the main characters have our names." Alice asked.

"I teased him about Rob being really sexy in the movie as Edward." I laughed.

"Why you ran in here so fast." I nodded. "Do you like my brother?" Alice asked.

"What?" I was shock that she of all people would ask that question. I meant Esme asked me that but Alice.

"Savannah does you like Edward?" She asked again.

"I…I'm not sure." I lied.

"Your lying I can tell. Why are you playing this game with him? I thought I knew you better then this. What happen to that new girl I seen on your first day of school? The girl that didn't fit in to both worlds." Alice yelled. This was the first time I have seen Alice yell at anyone. "You're not the girl that I befriend that first day."

"Alice, I'm sorry." I cried. I was losing my only friend for not telling a boy I like him. I can say that I was having fun teasing the boy.

"Sorry, you're sorry. What about Edward? He walks around here like a love sick dog waiting for you to say you like him more then a friend. But no you have to go around throwing him through doors and windows. What kind of game are you playing?" She yelled. "Why don't you let someone in? Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding, I'm scared." I yelled out with fear of being rejected.

"Scared of what? Love" She said in a more calmly voice.

"No, I'm scared that one day he going to walk out of my life because who I am." I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Who are you? The girl that I knew was all alone in the world with out a friend. She was confused out what she was in the world." Alice said.

"Alice leaves her alone." Edward yelled, walking into my room.

"NO! Edward, she's hurting you. Can you see that? Or are you blind?" Alice told him.

"Let it go, Alice. I understand that you hate me for being mean to him." I pointed to Edward. "I'll just go tell Carlisle that I'm moving out. I'm sure he'll help me find some where else to live."

"You're not going anywhere." Edward told me. Was the last thing I heard before jumping out of my open window? I ran as fast as I can to the border of the land that divides the Cullen's and Jacob's land.

I can hear the sound of someone chasing me down. I didn't care I need a safe haven way from the Cullen. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dial one number. I was about two minutes anyway from the border. "Hello," I heard Jacob's manly voice.

"Jacob its Savannah. Jake met me at the border, please." I cried.

"Are you okay?" He sound worried.

"No, I'm almost to the border. I just need someone to talk too." I winced as I cross the border of the two lands. I looked back to see Edward a few miles away. He looks piss that I decide to run to the werewolves. "I'm just inside of the border, Jacob."

"Okay I'm on my way, I have to morph first, see you soon." He said hanging up.

I had tears rolling down my face, sitting down on the damp forest floor in front of the border line. I knew I was safe from Edward, who was standing on the other side of the line. I looked up to watch him carefully, waiting for his next move. I knew she was hurt and I was the cause of the pain. I know if he could cry he would right now.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I yelled out in my own pain.

"What are you sorry for? Alice was the one that made you run." He winced. "_Alice is the one that was out of line. I really enjoy the little games that we had played." "Why don't you come back to the house? We can talk?"_

"_I don't want to talk, Edward. I just need time to find myself. I've been alone for so my years that I don't know who I am. And what I want out of this demon life." I yelled out._

"_I can't help you?" Edward asked. "I think I'm falling for you, Savannah."_

"_You don't mean that. How can you fall for someone like me? I'm just a half breed, born into this life." I yelled out. "You know what? I think Alice is right? I like you and I'm just causing you pain. But I know if that love."_

"_So what if you're afraid to show your feeling. You don't have to turn to the dogs for help. You have me and we can be together." He stated._

_I heard the sounds of paws coming from the trees that turned into foot steps. "Savannah, are you okay?" I turned to see Jacob asked._

"_No, I'm not." I said turning to Edward, "Edward I just need time to think what I want out of life. I'm going to say with Jacob for a while."_

"_What about you're feeding? You can't even hunt." Edward asked. "What about Carlisle and Esme? You're going to hurt them. What about your father?"_

"_I'll call Papa and explain to him about the matter. He won't hurt your family. I'm finding anyway to feed." I stated turning to run with Jacob. "Good bye, Edward." I said letting out a single tear._

"_You ready?" Jacob asked. I just nodded not looking back at a now every shock Edward._

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

_

* * *

__All I heard from the prefect blonde goddess mouth was "Good bye, Edward." She ran off with that dog, Jacob. I heart was breaking because of Alice. My own sister did this to me; I could rip her limp to limb and burn her piece. I stood there until she was out of my sight before turning back to the house._

_I walked into the house with my head hanging low. If I could shredded a tear I would have. I lost the one person that I would have love after my Bella. _

_Jacob is still pissed at me about my leaving my Bella that night in the forest. She had died by jumping of the cliff a few days after I broke her heart. That day in the cafeteria when Savannah was sitting at our table she looked like with was in tears. I could hear the thoughts of the other student calling her name. I didn't know why see was depressed until I found out that she could read others mind as well. I looked up to Carlisle with a sadden look on my stone face._

"_Where is she Edward?" He asked with the same worried face._

"_She gone" I told them all. "She is not coming back. It's like I lost a piece of myself all over again." I looked over to Alice. "Thank you Alice. You drove the one person that was making my life fun again. I hope you're happy with your self."_

"_Edward I didn't mean too. I just saw how she was treating you and I had to know why she was doing that." Alice tried to explain._

"_I don't want to hear it, Alice." I yelled. "I'm going to go hunt." I walked back out the door making my way to the last stop I saw her. I just stood there waiting to see if she would come back._

* * *

Next Chapter is going to be Ten years later. The mystery of her mother is going to come out with a simple photo of her mother and an dead girl. I'm sorry i had Killed sweet Bella.... Please don't me mad at me. :(


	6. Chapter 6

Aro's lost Daughter Savannah

By: SliverSailorMoonGoddness

Savannah POV

This been a long hard ten years not seeing Edward. After making a run for the border a week ago I said my good bye to my new friend's in La Push and made my way north to Canada. I was getting better at hunting deer and elk. I would stop by a diner for some food to take with me on my journey of finding my self.

I was a loner and I'll anyway be one until the day I decide I want to end my sorry life. I didn't need anyone. By now the Cullen would have moved on and have forgotten me. I didn't to make my new home in a little town of Baldwin located in Michigan. There was a lot of deer and other animals to feed on. I brought a long cabin in the woods.

I enrolled myself in an online college courses from Michigan State using a fake name. I used my mother's name Sara Swan. If Edward was trying to find me there is no way he can locate me. I had called my father the day of my escape from Forks telling him that I'm going to be on my own. I told him that I can hunt for myself now. He was proud of my new found skill of life.

I did a lot of thinking while being a lone for the week. I knew that I love Edward but he would hate me now. So there no turning back to Forks until they have moved on. I knew Alice was right about me falling in love with Edward. I knew I have caused him pain the day I left him at the border. I knew he was hunting because of his Bella.

I knew about Bella's life with Edward. That was why I left I didn't want to be second to the love of his life. I was scared that if his can love someone before me and move on after her death. He could do the something to me but I would still be alive. I never told Edward that my mother's last name was the same as his Bella.

I did research on her on the internet. I found out that she was a decent of my family on my mother's side. The only picture that I have of my mother was ripping up from old age. She had the same hair and eyes of his Bella. That would make me wonder if my mother had another child before my self. I did more research about my mother's family to find out that Bella's father is a relation to one of my mother children.

I took his family tree back to the days of my mother. I discover that my mother had a son out of wed lock. His name was Charlie Swan. He was a few years older when I was born. He had the same brown hair and eyes as my mother. Father told me that my hair and eyes was from my mother. But I don't look like my mother I look like my father if he was human.

So Edward's Bella was my great grand niece. I found out a lot about my mother's side of the family. Her slayer genes died out century ago. Then something hide me with a ton of bricks, Edward couldn't read Bella's mind. I wonder if the blood line was in her. I would have to have her body to do some test. I couldn't go back to Forks to her father asking him to dig up her grave.

He would think I was nuts telling him that I'm his Great grand aunt for another time. I decided to call the one person that can help me. I dial a number that I didn't use for a year, Jacob's. He answered it one ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Jake, Its Savannah" I said.

"Wow, I would never though I would hear from you." He sounded happy to her my voice.

"Sorry I didn't keep in touch. But I have to ask you something." I asked.

"Sure, what's your question? Maybe I can help." He said.

"First do you know if the Cullen's are still around there?" I asked.

"I haven't heard or seen them after you left why?" He asked.

"Well I was doing some research on my mother side of her family. I need to come back to Forks for answers." I said.

"You're never talked about your mother's family before. But you can stay with me and my wife until you find what you're looking for." He said.

"Wow you are married now." I smiled.

"Yeah, I could want until you came back around" He flirted.

"Jake," I laughed. "Anyway, have you heard a name of Charlie Swan?"

"Yeah, He was my dad's friend and my best friend's father, Why are you asking." He asked.

"Because I think he can help me with something important to my family blood line." I told him.

"Are you saying that his is a part of your mother's family line?" He asked.

"Yeah, does he still lives in Forks?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you that he pass way a couple years ago." He told me.

Now how am I going to find out if Bella was a vampire slayer? "That kind of sucks at the moment I was hoping if he had anything with Bella's DNA on something of hers." I told him.

"What's Bella to do with any of this?" He asked.

"It's had to explain on the phone Jake. I'll be in Forks first thing in the morning." I told him.

"What are you going to do, run?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you soon." I told him.

"Bye," he told me.

"Bye" I said. I hung out my phone and beginning to pack up some this with my lap top. I locked my door and made my run across the country to Forks hoping Edward and his family was not there.

Edward POV

This been a long ten years with out my Savannah walking around causing trouble with me. My family moved on with out me. I stayed in Forks in hiding until she returns to me. I have a feeling something is going to help in the morning.

I was out hunting like my daily feeding. I feed a lot since Savannah left without a trace of clues. On my way back to the house I stopped at the edge of the border looking at the spot that she disappeared ten years ago. I curse myself not going after her, no treaty or not. I should have gone after her.

I looked over to the side of the border and saw someone running to La Push. Their scent hit me with a ton of bricks. Savannah I swear that she came back to me. I saw you beautiful long blond hair blew by me. My eyes widen with love, hurt, but mainly love. I knew that want Bella felt when I left her in these woods ago time ago.

If she back in town, I wonder were she's going to stay. I would have to go to town to see if she going to stay there. I turned back to the house to make plan to find her again.

Savannah POV

I flew pass the border with a gleams of someone standing staring on the other side of the border. The moment I though that the person was Edward. But Jake told me that he was gone. I would see why he was going to say here without aging with the other humans. He would be with his family somewhere else. I told myself.

I made it to Jake's house around nine o' clock. I knock on the door. I looked up to see a familiar friend from years ago. "Hi Jake" I said with a warm smile. "You haven't changed much."

"You haven't change too." He smiled letting me into his house. "So why do you need Bella's DNA?"

I took a seat at the table and opened my laptop up to my research and the family tree. "I believe that Bella was one of my mother's grand babies." I told him. I turn my laptop to face him and pointed to the name Isabella Swan.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" I asked.

"That's Bella's name. Are you saying that Bella is a relative to you?" He asked.

"I believe that she can be my great grand niece. I looked back to her family tree and found out that I had an older brother name Charlie Swan." I told him clicking on the family tree. "My mother name was Sara Swan."

"So what does this have to do with Bella's blood?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"You see when I thought about what I heard in Edward's mind while I was with the Cullen. He couldn't read her mind just like mine. So I was thinking she might have had the vampire slayer's blood line in her."

"So you need a simple of her blood." I nodded. "But the only way you can do that is to get a simple from her bone mallow."

"Yes, I did a lot of studies about DNA in school. I have the tools to look at her bones." I stated. "I don't know if anyone would let me dig her up to get the samples. That is when Charlie was going to come in."

"I can take you to the house. No one brought that house yet." He told me.

"The house is for sale still." I asked.

"Yeah, why are you going to buy the house?" He asked.

"Yeah, then I can look for DNA there. I'll call the realtor." I said pulling out my phone.

"You don't have to do that?" I look up to him with a confused look on my face. "I have the keys; Charlie left the house to me in his will. He said that the house was mine to do as I need fix. And Bella would like me to have the house, too." He said with a huge smirk.

"Oh Jake" I said with a tight hug.

"Huh, Savannah you mush has gotten stronger. I can't breathe." He said.

"Oh, sorry" I looked down to the floor.

"You're forgiven. Let go." He said grabbing his keys and pulling me out to his truck.

Edward POV

I was waiting outside of La Push to see if the person I saw was my Savannah. I hide in the tree until I saw Jacob in his truck with a blonde hair girl in the passenger seat. I heard his thought. "_I can't believe my little half breed back. Thank god the Cullen's left for good." _I smirk at his thought that we were all gone. I hid my self good. "_I still can't believe she is a Swan. I wish Bella and Charlie was here to see this. The blood suckers might be surprise that sweet little Bella was a blood line to a vampire slayer clan. Ha that's funny. Now I know why Bella was so interested in the Cullen. Stupid Blood sucker." _

Savannah was a decent to my Bella. I decided to fellow them on their way to god know where. I notice that they stopped in front of Bella's old house. Why are they here? I carefully hid myself in the tree to listen to them talk about Bella's family.

Savannah POV

I quickly jumped out of Jacob's truck to his side. I looked up at an old creepy house. "Have anything in the house been moved out?" I asked while Jake was unlocking the door.

"Nothing been out of this house for years. Maybe there still some of Bella's DNA around here. What happens if you don't find anything? Are you going to dig up Bella?"

"I don't know, but I have to see if her blood in the same as mine." I said looking around the dusty house.

"But your blood has vampire gene in them too." He told me.

"I know but I can still compare her blood with my human part of my blood. Where was Bella's room?" I asked walking up the stairs looking around for clues.

"The room is down the hall to the right." He pointed out a half broken door.

"Thanks," I said walking into a room with cod webs and dust. I looked around the room for something that stood out. When I heard someone thoughts, "_Get out of Bella's room." _I turned to Jacob and asked. "Did you just tell me to get out of this room with your mind?"

"No! Why? Did you hear someone?" Jacob said going to the window.

"Yes, do you think someone or something is out side?" I asked tripping over a pulled up floor board. I crawled over to the piece of board sticking out. "Jake what's this?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me help you?" He said coming over to kneel with me on the floor. We both pulled on the board until the board was out of the floor.

"What's this?" I asked looking at pictures, a CD, and a pair of airline tickets.

"This must have been Bella's." He said picking up a couple of photo. "This is a picture of Edward." he was Giving me the photo. He looks so happy in the picture. "Here a picture of Bella with Edward." He handed me another photo.

My eyes widen at the shock of Bella looking ideal to my mother. "Jake, she could pass off as my mother." I said pulling out my old photo of my mother placing it by the photo of Bella and Edward. "Look"

"Holy shits, you not joking are you?" I nodded. He handed another photo, "That's Charlie with Edward."

I look very closely to the picture of Charlie. "He looks a little like my mother too."

We stayed in the old house for hours looking for anything with the DNA I need. Jake was getting tried so I sent him home for some need rest. That gave me sometime to head for the forest for some need hunting. I walked out of the old house and stop dead in my tracks to find the one person I was hiding from Edward. He had an angry expression on his face like I'm trespassing on someone's place. We stood looking at each other for a moment until he spoke, "Why are you here? Why didn't you come back? Where have you been all these years?"

Edward POV

I was standing outside of the very window that Bella would open for me to come in at night. I looked up to find Jacob and Savannah snooping around in Bella's room. I was angry that she never came looking for me but came to the one place that was for binned to go. This is Bella's house. I did one thing that would throw her of track. "Get out of Bella's room" I said in my mind to her.

Then I heard her asked Jacob, "did you just tell me to get out of this room with your mind?" I laughed that she hasn't realize my mind yet.

"No! Why? Did you hear someone?" Jacob said. I quickly hid into some tree when he went over to the window looking outside.

"Yes, do you think someone or something is out side?" She asked "Jake what's this?" She much has to found something in Bella's old room. I wonder was she found. I decided to listen to Jacob's mind. _"That's weird I didn't know the floor board was loose like that." _Then that hit me, they found the birthday gifts and pictures of Bella, Charlie and myself. I was very angry that they were looking at Bella's things.

"I don't know, let me help you?" He said to her.

A few minutes later I heard her asked. "What's this?"

"This must have been Bella's." He said. "This is a picture of Edward Here a picture of Bella with Edward."

"Jake, she could pass off as my mother." She said "Look" Who looks like her mother? I wonder was she was thinking at the moment.

"Holy shits, you not joking are you?" He said "That's Charlie with Edward."

"He looks a little like my mother too." She said.

A few hours when by when she walked out of the old house. She stopped dead in her tracks sharing at me with shock in her lovely eyes. I knew I had an angry expression on my face like she was trespassing on someone's place. We stood looking at each other for a moment until I spoke, "Why are you here? Why didn't you come back? Where have you been all these years?"

Savannah POV

I stood there shell shock, Edward was being a heartless jerk to me. I guess the table turned around on us. He had no right to talk to me in a heartless way. I left him there standing at the entire border so years ago. But I don't think I promise I would come back any time soon. I wasn't here back in Forks for him; I want to know more about my human side of my family.

"Well? What do you have to say about yourself?" He yelled walking over to me.

I frozen, I had nothing to say to him. I started to back away from him. He would talk a couple of steps forward and I would back away the same steps. I wish Jacob was here to help me. He spoke again, "Are you going to answer me?"

I need to run away from this place. I want to go home to my cabin in the woods in Michigan. I looked around to find an out to the forest. "You're not going to run from me this time. I want answers?" He yelled closing in the space between us.

I was back into the wall of the house with no way out. "Leave me alone. I'm not here because of you or your family. I'm not going anywhere near you." I yelled with tears rolling down my face.

"I'm not going to left you alone. You left me years ago." He yelled putting his hand around me against the wall. I could smell his wonderful scent that I tried to for get years ago.

"We weren't together, Edward. Now let me go." I yelled out of anger.

"You never gave us a chance to be together. Now why are you here? The one place that no one is a loud to come. This is Bella's house. No one else is aloud here." He yelled. I looked down to the ground. He put one of his hands under my chin roughly pulling me up to meet his eyes. "Answer me?"

"Fine I'm here to fine out about my family. The answer lies here in Forks. Jacob told me that you were gone. So I came back to get answers." I yelled. "And this is Jacob's house."

"What does Bella and her father has anything to do with your mother's family?" He said with anger in his voice.

"That's none of your business. Now let me go." I yelled.

"So you can run again, I don't think so. I'm not letting you out of my sight again SWEETHEART." He said leaning down to try to kiss me. I don't think so; I kicked him off out me. He flew into a near by tree with a loud boom. I started to run for the forest when I felt someone grab my wrist. "You're not going anyway with out me." He yelled. "_I know there a connection here with us. Why does she have to keep running away from me?"_

"Let me go, Edward." I yelled threw him over my head into more trees. I took over running as fast I can in vampire speed to the border. I knew Edward couldn't out run me. I was a foot away from the border when I felt someone put their arms around my waist. I turned to find Edward stopping me from my safe haven.

"I told you that your not going anywhere with out me." He said with blacken eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I yelled in his face. "Now let me go."

"Not a chance, sweetheart." He said. He pulled me onto his back and ran at vampire speed to god know where.

We were a mile from the Cullen's house when I pulled myself off of his back. I landed feet first on the ground and began to run at my full vampire speed to my safe haven again. Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist again. "Why are you doing this to me?" I said.

"I love you, Savannah." He stated.

I turned around to face him with anger in my eyes. "You don't love me. You love Bella." I threw the pictures from the Swan's house at him. "Here take your prefect pictures of your true love. And leave me the hell alone." I yelled out to him with tears in my eyes. He try to wipe them way but I batted his hand away.

"Savannah that was years ago. I still love her. But she's died. I killed her." He said with a shock voice.

"You left her standing in the forest all alone. When I left I knew about her and how you left her alone. Now you know how she felt when you left her." I yelled. "I can't love someone that is selfish and dumb." I looked up into his eyes.

"How did you know about that?" He asked. _"She is hiding something really important. I wish she would just let me into her life."_

"Hello, I can read your mind. For two Jacob told me about all the wrong you did to her." I told him.

He looked down to the four photos in his hand. He was looking at one of the old torn photo in his hand. "This one isn't Bella's, but she looks just like her. Why?" He asked holding out the torn photo. I took the photo out of his hand with wide eyes. I just gave him the picture of my mother.

"That's a picture of my mother. Her name was Sarah Swan." I said turning from Edward. I just studied the photo in my hand with sadness in my eyes. "I wish I could have met my mother, before she had passed."

He walked to turn me to face him dead in his eyes. "Are you saying that's you're a related to the Swan family?" He said holding me close to him.

"I did my research while I was gone." I said pulling my arms around is torso hugging him tightly. "Why are you here anyways? Jake told me that your family left after I left."

"I didn't left with them. I thought if I had left. I would miss you coming back. So I hide myself around the house, and no one knew I was still here." He told me with a warm friend smirk. "Beside if I had left. I won't know if you would let me hold you like this." He face was buried into my blonde locks.

I realized that I was to close for comfort to him. I push lightly out of his arms to take a few steps back making the space between bigger. "Edward, I do like you." I stated. He walked a little closer to me. I put my hand out to stop him before I continued, "But there are thing I have to do before I can be with you. My mind is going haywire about this Bella girl."

"What about Bella? She died years before I met you. I look at this, in her only way telling me that its time to move on with some one like you." He said closing the space between us. I froze when his cold arms wrapped around my small waist. He lean forward so his lips where an inch apart before spoke again. "You are very special to me. Let me help you?" Then he crash is hard cold lips on to mine.

My guard was let down in two seconds as I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair line. "_Let me into your world," _His mind told me with him running his tongue ran long my bottom lip demands a taste of me. I felt so daze in my mine forgetting that I was trying to run from him. I open my lips a little into this kiss. I felt his tongue sliding into my opening of my lips. I was overwhelmed with the scents of him in my present. We were dance in each others mouths until we were interrupted by someone coughing.

We break apart to Jacob standing at the border. "What going on?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, I was just coming to see you when Edward just appeared out side of the house." I stated with a smirk.

"I guess you don't need my help. But you can stay in the house until you go back to Michigan." Jacob said sounding hurt. Why would his be jealous he has a wife at house with a child?

"Jake waits." I started until Edward pulled me closer to him. "Edward let me go." After Edward let me go I ran after Jacob.

Two days later, after the kiss that Edward and I shared I didn't see him. I ran off with Jacob that evening. I was upset with my self for giving in to him and his need for me to be his Bella. I'm not Bella. Damn him. I know who I am but now I need to find out my families stories.

I was sitting inside Jacob's house at the table typing away at my laptop. I never seen Jacob's wife. He always told me she was working or out with her friends. Which was weird before no one seen her outside La Push.

But today was the day that I'm going to go to Bella's grave. I got a court order to exhume her body to do research on her death. Personally I think there a lot more about this girl death. She was around vampires in her short life of earth.

I heard horror stories about vampire slayers being killed by the venom of vampires. How one bite would kill a slayer in a heart beat, it was a way the slayer's blood pretend them from being change them selves.

Jacob doesn't like my choice of getting a court order for her body.

I turned around after the sound of the front door open and a young lady walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a dark brown color pulled back into a loose ponytail, and with chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise. Her face was a pale white with a little baby bump at her stomach. I stared at her for a long time before I realize I seen a couple of pictures of her before. Not a thing in this house but at the swan's house. This is Edward's Bella.

She stared at me with her beautiful widen brown eyes that remember me of my mother or I have seen in my photo of her. "You must be Jake's friend, I'm Isabella Black. Jake's wife. He told me so much about you trying to locate for family. What's your name?" She said rubbing her belly.

"Savannah Swan," I told her. Her eyes widen at my last name. The past ten years I took my mother's last name. "Why did you realize the last name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't heard that name in a long time." She choked rudely out. She took a seat across of me.

"So how long have you been married to Jake?" I asked with interest.

"When I was eighteen, I was pregnant with Jacob Jr. back in high school. I love Jake with all my heart. But I didn't realize it until someone left me in the forest crying for days." She told me. I knew who the one person or vampire would be. Edward was the one name in my mind.

"So you fake for death?" I asked out of the blue.

"…huh…" She said looking a bit confused.

"I know your Bella Swan; I have seen pictures of you. That why Jake had the key's to your house." My heart broken knowing Edward would go back with her leaving me hanging in the mud. "Why Jake didn't like the court order to dig up your body because there is no body lying in the grave."

"You want to dig the grave up? Why you're not family of mine? If you dig that up then my secret will turn up that I'm not dead." she said panicking.

"Don't worry I'm going to cancel the order. But you have to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" She asked leaning in for interest.

"I'm going have to tell you my story first." I told her and she nodded. "When I was born I was immoral as Savannah Volturi. I was born to Sarah Swan and Aro of the Volturi. That would make me half human and vampire." Her face turns to horror. "I'm harmless I do eat human food and a little animal blood. But any way's I was doing some research on the internet about my mother's family. Your name came up into as one of my descent that was means I'm not the only child. My mother had another child before me a son out of wed lock."

"So tell me that you're a great aunt to me?" She asked.

"Yes, but that gets worst because my mother was also a vampire slayer. I was born to fight evil vampires that broken the laws of the Volturi. When I was born I didn't have any of my mother's skills to fight. I do have her gifts of mind reading, blocking others from my mind, the scent of her human side that bring a vampire in and the slayer speed. I also have the vampire super speed, strength, and my father's gift of mind reading too. So I was put into hiding by my father when I was born."

"Are you saying that I'm a slayer too?" She asked.

"You could be. This is when I need to ask you questions about your past with Edward." I said.

"Okay," She winces at the sound of Edward name.

"Can you read minds of vampires?" I asked tapping my pencil on the table.

"No, when I first met Edward he couldn't read my mind. Is that a gift?" she answered

"Yes, that's one of the gifts of being a slayer." I said.

"Oh," She said looking at her wrist thinking about something hard.

"Where did you get that bit mark from?" I asked wide eyes. There was a bit mark on her arm which looks a lot like vampire teeth marks.

"I was attack by a vampire name James in Phoenix." She said tracing her scar.

"And you didn't die or get change?" I asked. I was interested in this story, because of research I did on the blood of slayers, and the horror stories.

"Edward sucked the venom out of my blood stream before the venom can do any damage of changing me." She explained. "If he didn't save me, I would walk around as a vampire." She rubbed her baby bump.

"You won't be change, you would have died." I told her. She looked at me shock was I told her.

"What? Be I was told that I would have change. Alice saw me as one of them." She said wide eyes and rubbing her baby belly.

"A slayer's blood prevents them to change you." I told her.

"Why did I felt the burning of the venom running through my arm?" She asked.

"The stories that I have been told say that the slayer would still feel the burning of the venom before your body shut down. Once the venom reaches your heart the body begins to shut its self down. That would prevent the heart to pass the venom though the rest of the body," I explain flipping my laptop around so she can read the web page as well.

"Oh, so you would like a sample of my blood?" She asked.

"That would be good. So I can see if you have the DNA of a slayer in you." I told her. I grab my bag pulling out a needle and a tube. "Personally I think you do."

She held out her arm for me to wrap a rubber band around her to find the vain. "Why is that?" She asked.

"You look a lot like my mother." I said taking the needle and put it into her vain.

She watch as the blood fill the venal, "What does you mother look like?" She asked.

"I have a photo in my bag; I'll show you after I'm done with the needle. I don't want to hurt the only family I have now." I told her. She smiled as I finish pulling the needle out of her arm and putting a bandage around her needle marked arm.

"What about Family?" She question.

"Yeah, you're a Swan, and I'm a Swan with can go around being sister's. I think I'm a little to young or look like I'm young to be an aunt. What would people think?" I asked.

She let out a laugh, "Sure, I would like a sister."

I was digging into my bag to find my only photograph of my mother. "Where in hell did a put that picture?" I asked my self. Then I forgot I threw all the photos of Bella at Edward earlier today. "Damn Edward." I yelled out of anger.

I stood up about to go after Edward for my photo. "Are you talking about Edward Cullen?" She cried at his name. I turned to face Bella with widen eyes.

"Yes! He is such a pervert and an ass." I told her with annoyance in my voice.

"He was sweet to me until he broke me the day he left me in the wood out side of my house." she said. "What did her do to you?"

We sat on the table as I told her about my first meeting of Edward. I was living with the Cullen after my friends passing. And the prevent mind Edward had when I live with them all. About the fight I was in with Alice and me leaving him at the border out side of La Push. She laughed at the story about Edward coming into the shower with me and I threw him out the shower door.

"I can't believe you did that? I would have loved to see his face." She laughed.

"Bella, you are home so early." Jacob yelled coming into the kitchen with a ten year old boy. "Hi, Savannah you're here. I though you would have been at the house."

"Honey, I was just talking to my new friend. I like her." Bella said giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to cook dinner. Savannah, will you stay for Dinner?"

"Sure," I said.

"Dad, Mom who is the pretty lady?" The ten year old said.

"Oh Jacob, this is my good friend Savannah." Jacob said.

"Hi Savannah," Jacob Jr. said.

"Hi," I smiled at the boy looking down his feet shyly.

Later that night I need to hurt but I know not to hurt in La Push. I knew Edward would be waiting for me to come of the land. Jacob walked into the living room looking at me in my now bluish sliver eyes. "Savannah, how long has you hunted?" Jacob asked looking into my eyes. He was like a brother to me now and knew if I didn't hunt I could have screaming pain. He learned that the first night I stilled with him at his home ten years ago.

"I don't really know. Maybe, before I ran into Edward at the house in Forks. Why?" I asked.

"You eyes are lighter then normal. Why don't you go hunt?" Jacob ordered.

"I'm not leaving the safety of this land. I know not to hunt here. I'm not going to run into Edward while out hunting." I told him.

"You can go hunt in the near by forest around my home. I'll call the others to tell them not to hurt you." He told me.

"No" I yelled liking my blood lust get the better of me.

"Why?" He asked.

"That would be disrespectful to your father and family. I'll go hunt else where." I got up and ran out the door.

I was standing on the Jacob's side of the border thinking if I want to cross it for some deer that I smelt down by the river. I looked around to make sure Edward wasn't around the border before me high teal it out to the herd of deer. I was about to take one foot past the border line. I felt cold arms pulling me on the Cullen's side of the line.

"Where have you been for two days?" Edward said. I knew Edward would be there waiting for me. I should have taken Jacob's offer of hunting around his house.

"With Jacob and his beautiful wife that's pregnant with their second child. Why does that bother you I like to spend time with my friends?" I spat in his face.

"Not at all, now you're going to spend time with me." He lean down to whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I haven't hunted in days. I have to hunt." I said a little shaking voice.

"You hunt?" He laughed.

"I learned to hunt I'm not a sorry excuse of a vampire anymore." I said with anger.

"I'll hunt with you, because you're not leaving my side again." He said. He leaned down and I heard him taking a huge deep breathe in. "You have a very familiar scent, but I can smell you." _"She has Bella's scent."_

Oh crap, he's going to put two and two together. I promise her I won't tell anyone I have seen her around La Push. That she is Jacob's wife with one child and one on the way. "Oh, you must smell Jake's wife. She very beautiful you know." I teased.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"Just like my mother, or do you still have that photograph of my mother." I teased sadly. I knew that he would forget me when Bella makes her appearance. I frown deeply with my through of losing him to my friend's wife.

"What's her name?" He asked with hope in his eyes. He let go of me and stepped back. I was afraid that he didn't want me any more. I frown at his through trying to hold back my tears. "_If Bella is alive that mean I can have a second chance to win her back. My family would be over joy too. I hope she say her name."_

"I don't know her name." I lied sadly. I know he wouldn't by my lie so I took off to Jacob's house with tears in my eyes. I didn't need anyone or anything. My decided to head for my home in Michigan were be the next morning. I know I would not be missing by Edward or anyone here.

This was the time I can leave with out no one chancing me back to my home. I have my blood samples that I need. So I can call her went I know was her blood was reveal later. I as I ran back to Jacob's house I hunted on the way back. I know Jacob wouldn't mind if a take a couple of deer down on the way.

My tears were rolling down my cheeks heavy when I enter the door of the Black's home. I was greeting with Bella sitting in the living room watch TV. She looked over with a smile until she was looking in my sad eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked worried as she stood up and make her way over to me. She embraces me in a tight mothering hug. "Shh…, everything will be okay. I promise." She patted my back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell him but he knows you're alive. I'm sorry." I cried into the embrace.

"Who knows?" She asked pulling a way to look into my eyes.

"Edward." I cried his name. "I'm so sorry."

"I knew I couldn't stay hidden forever until I died." She said. _"He must have smelt me on her." _I looked up to her wide eyes. I just heard her thoughts.

"I just heard your thoughts." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You heard me?" She questioned.

"Yes, and he did smell you on me." I told her. "So I'm going to be leaving tomorrow before he corners me again."

"Savannah, when he left me all those years ago I made a promise to my self not to love him anymore. So Jacob helped me to fake my death. I knew Alice won't see me in La Push so I live here for a while. Then I fell in love with my husband." She said. "I know you love him. But you don't know how to tell him. Am I right?"

"Yes, I do love him. But he doesn't want me anymore. Now that he knows you're a live." I cried with tears.

"You know what? Jake's not going to like this but take me too, Edward. I'm going to tell him that I'm alive and happy with my husband." She stated. She is so strong, and brave I'm glad I can call her family. "I heard that and I'm glad that your family too. But any ways you're not moving I just found a member of my family. I love you as my sister. I don't care who your father is. He could be a member of a zombie clan and I won't care."

"Thank you." I said. "And what do you mean you can hear my thoughts?"

"I don't know I just heard you. Maybe it's a way the slayers talk to on another without vampires knowing." She said with a smile. "So are you going to take me to Edward or not?"

"Yeah, I know that you can't run because of the baby. Do you want to climb on my back?" I asked I bend down so she could climb on with out hurting her unborn baby.

"Sure, and you won't hurt the baby," She laughed. "I haven't been on a vampire's back in a long time."

"Really, then I'll go slowly then. I know where he'll be. His always stay at the same place I left him the day I left the first time." I took off for the border line again.

"You left Edward in the forest." she laughed.

"Yes, before I knew I fell in love with him. I broke his undead heart." I told her.

"Good, now he knew how it felt for me that ugly day he left me." She laughed.

"Are you going to be okay with this? I mean meeting him again." I asked. My heart was breaking every inch I make to the line.

"I made my choice years ago and he'll have to live with that for the rest of his life for ever." She said. "And if he doesn't realize that you love him. Then he doesn't need you."

I was about to reach the border so I started to talk to her in my mind. "_I felt him around here so we can talk in our minds. This gets any hard for you. Just say the word and I'll take you back to Jacob in a heartbeat. Okay."_

"_Okay, I see him sitting over there on a log. Put me down here where his can't see me yet. Just tell me when to come out. Okay." _She told me in my mind.

I stopped before reaching the border and she climbed down my back and hide in the shallows of the trees. "_Stay here, I'll tell you to come out. I know his going to corner me again. Just don't come out until I say so." _I told her. I was making my ways to the border on my own.

"_What happens he tried to hurt you?" _She told me.

"_He won't. I promise." _I said stopping at the border line. I looked around to find him I know he'll put me to the other side in seconds.

"_Okay."_ She told me.

I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was feet away of the border. I sigh, "Edward, what do you want?"

"Where is she? I know her with you." He yelled.

"_Savannah is you going? I can't see you." _Bella said.

"_Stay where you are. His angry and know you're here with me." _I told her. "Edward there something I have to tell you." I looked down to the grassy ground with tears of heartbreak.

"This is about Bella. I want to hear it. Tell me." He said in an angry tone.

"No," I yelled with tears. "I was dumb, and afraid to tell you about my feeling all these years ago."

"What are you telling me?" He said calmly. I felt his cool fingers caressing my teary eyes.

"I fell in love with you. Now I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you." I cried out. "Yes, Bella is a live and she wants to speak with you." I had tears running down my cheeks looking into his shock golden eyes. "Bella you can come out now." I yelled out to her in heart break.

I looked at Edward's eyes filled with hope and love. I know my days with him would be gone forever. "_Bella, I'm going to go sit on the log over there." _I told her in my mind. I made my way over to the log that Edward was on minutes ago. My eyes full with fresh and old tears forming. I bury my face in my hand not wanting to see want was going to happen.

"_Savannah, I love Jake. Remember." _She said. I head popped up to fine Edward inches always from Bella.

"Bella, Is that really you." I heard Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'm here and alive." Bella said. Edward stepped forward to in close the space but Bella back up. "No, Edward."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I don't love you any more. I moved on. I'm married and with a child and one on their way. I'm happy with my husband." Bella told him.

"Oh, then why did you fake your death?" He asked heartbroken.

"So you can move on as well. I knew someday you would come back to Forks. I asked Jake to help me to fake my death." She said.

"What about Charlie?" Edward said looking over to me._ "You knew and you keep this a secret. I hate you." _He told me in my mind. I started to cry harder. He hates me. I hate my life. I wish I was died.

"He knew about my death. So he left the house to Jake in his will for me to have. Charlie knew I was alive. You know what you can't hate Savannah for this. This is your doing not hers. I know what your thinking, Edward." Bella yelled walking over to me. "Savannah, can you take me home." I nodded and bend down so she can climb on my back. Then we where off and in seconds we where in her home.

"Edward's stupid." Bella laughed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to go back to your house for a while to do the blood samples." I frown. I didn't want to be here when Jake comes home.

"Okay, don't worry everything will work out for the best." She said pulling me into a hug.

It was about midnight when I decided to make my way to Bella's old home. I was still upset that Edward didn't feel the same about me. I decided to finish up what I had started here in Forks before returning to my lonely cabin back in Michigan. I knew that Edward didn't want me because of Bella. I shouldn't be upset with myself to feel something for someone that doesn't return their feeling back.

Edward was probably on his way to tell his family that Bella was still alive and doing well. When I reach my home for the time being I walked into the cold dusty house. I took a seat on the couch and buried my head in a pillow. My heart was breaking, and I didn't have anyone with me. I was met to be alone in my lonely life. I started fresh tears with each heart broken stub to my now undead heart.

I didn't know how long I stayed on the couch wrapped up in my emotional heartbreak. But I decided to be brave for my reminder here in Forks. I stood up and walked to my bag with my testing supplies was at. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table with my microscope and testing strips. I put a little sample of Bella's blood onto the strip and put that in the microscope. I was about to looking into the microscope with tears in my eyes until someone turned me around.

I was afraid to look up to see who was in front of me. I turned back around to finish my work I started but the cold hand stop me. "Leave me alone, please." I choked out with tears.

"I'm sorry," The voice said. I didn't care who it was all I wanted to be in to finish this and be on my way home.

I turned back to my work and took a look into the microscope. "I'm busy, and I'm not going to forgive you for breaking me. That's why in the beginning I didn't want to be near you. And then I started to have feelings for you so I left." I told the voice. I wrote down my findings that were really different from a simple human's DNA.

I heard a sigh, "Savannah I'm really sorry. I didn't know you had those feeling for me. I'm sorry I told you that I hated you. Can we talk about this?" He said sitting down next to me.

"No! There nothing to talk about. You have Bella back and alive. Don't you want to win her back or something? I'm not here for that anyways. I know I made a big mistake of coming here. I made another mistake of letting my guard down when you kissed me." I said well studying the blood sample.

"Well, I don't think that a mistake. I do have feelings for you. But" I interrupted him before his could finish.

"But you love Bella. I get that and I'm sorry for loving you. I'm sorry for ever meeting you. I'm sorry, that I let myself into your life." I told him with fresh tears running down my face.

"Don't you ever say that? Yes I love Bella, but she is happy with her husband and kids. I'll never get to be with her again. But I do have feeling for you as well." He said.

"Well, I still can't be with you, Edward. I can't be second in line for your love of Bella. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't really care. I want someone for me and only me. And you can't do that." I cried. "Just go."

"I'm not leaving you like this. I want to be here with you." Edward sweetly said. "Look I love you, Savannah. When I though Bella was died. You came into my life with fury and I love the option of getting you into my bed."

"You can't go into La Push to get her back." I yelled. "I'm not stupid." I still looking into the microscope and found was I was looking for. "Oh my god" I was shock my mother's blood line was pass down to Bella.

"What?" He said taking the microscope out of my hand and looking at the sample.

"Give me that back." I yelled before I reach for the microscope back.

"What are you looking for with this? There to different samples in here and them match perfectly." He asked.

"There are just samples of blood from two different people." I told him. I had to call Bella and tell her what I found out. So I pick up my phone and deal her number.

She answered, "Hello."

"Bella, this is Savannah. I found something really interesting." I told her. Edward was looking at me with interest.

"What did you find? Am I a slayer too?" She asked. Edward was next to me looking at the sample of blood on the table.

"Yes, and your really lucky that someone sucked out that venom out too." I told her. Edward was looking at me weird. I mouth to him, "I'll explain later." He nodded.

"That would have been bad if I wanted to be changed by Edward. He would have been pissed at him self in I had died." She said. I knew she was telling the truth. We both knew Edward would be somewhere begging for death by my father.

"I have to go; I can't really talk right now so I'll explain more later on today." I said. We said bye and hung up the phone. I didn't want to have this talk with Edward sitting next to me. I know that I will have to explain this to him because he is still very much in love with Bella. I frown at the thought of Edward never really wanted me in the first place. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Edward said, "Explain the meaning of someone sucking the venom out."

"That's not any of your business. This is a family matter." I said getting up from the table. I walked out of the room not caring about anything. I think its time for me to go home to my lonely woods in Michigan. I was thrown into the wall by Edward. He looked into my eyes with his cold hard black eyes. "Tell me, anything that has anything to do with Bella." He yelled with anger.

"You know what? You can go to fucking hell Edward Cullen. Now let go of me. Before, I'll hurt you." I yelled back in his face.

"I'm all really in hell, now you're going to tell me." He yelled back. He pulled his body into mine own crashing me into the wall.

"Fuck, you are stupid." I yelled back. "Why can't you just let things go, Edward? This doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm sorry that my Great grand niece doesn't love you any more. But this have to stop, I'm not going to let you hurt me again." I kicked my foot out to sent him flying into the near by wall. "You know what? You own Bella a new wall, too." I bent down to his eye level. "You know what else? I really hate the way you use me in your sick perverted way."

"I didn't use you." He yelled back trying to get back up. But I pulled him back down to the floor.

"Yes you did." I yelled. "Don't ever pin me again the wall again. Good bye, Edward. Have a nice life." I walked out the door to run my broken heart back home to Michigan.


End file.
